Chess Piece
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Frozen AU. The King and Queen courted their eighteen years old daughter to a Prince from a far away kingdom before they left for their sailing trip. Now at the age of twenty-one, Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen and had to fulfill the marriage her parents has arranged for her… [Helsa]
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is inspired by the video "The Young Victoria (Frozen X Helsa)" in YouTube.**

**Full summary: The King and Queen courted their eighteen years old daughter to a Prince from a far away kingdom before they left for their sailing trip. Now at the age of twenty-one, Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen and had to fulfill the marriage her parents has arranged for her. How does she cope with being the new young Queen and a wife to someone she barely knew?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Do you ever feel like a chess piece yourself in a game being played against your will?"  
"Do you?"  
"Constantly."  
~Queen Victoria and Prince Albert, Young Victoria (2009)_

"Her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Even when she was practically raised and taught to the fact that she would be the Queen of Arendelle one day her entire life, it all still sounded strange and new to her; especially when she has just reach the age of twenty-one.

That one faithful day three years prior, her parents has told her of a Prince from far away kingdom two years older than her. He was said to be a handsome and polite gentleman and that his kingdom was one of the closest trade partners Arendelle had. And that she was to be marrying him.

The thought of marrying someone she barely knew, especially with her having 'unique' powers, frightened her. But her parents has arranged everything; she would be married at the age of twenty-one, the mature age of a woman to be married. And though they reassured her that everything would be alright, she knew it won't.

They had left on a sailing trip across the sea to a neighboring kingdom, leaving her with her fifteen years old sister, promising that they would come back in two weeks… but they never did. A harsh storm has made their ship wrecked in the middle of the sea and all the crew has died, including the King and Queen, leaving their two daughters orphaned.

But even with their parents' death, Elsa couldn't find the courage to open her door and to recoil with her sister, leaving the poor sisters to grief alone and separated from each other.

Three years passed and Elsa was crowned to be the new Queen of Arendelle at the age of twenty-one, the very same age she would be married to this Prince Hans…

She tried to recoil with her sister at the party, and though it was a little awkward for both of them, they succeeded to exchange a few words with each other before a short old man came approaching them, introducing himself as the Duke from Weselton, one of Arendelle's closest trade partners.

Though Elsa hated it to have her sister felt ignored after thirteen years of her self-isolation, she knew she had to dismiss her and talk to this Duke instead. So she asked, politely, for her sister to leave her and the old man alone to talk. Anna reluctantly nodded and walked away, sighing as she mumbled something about getting some chocolate fondue.

"I hear that you will be married tomorrow, Your Majesty."

And of course he wanted to talk about _that. _How she supposed to discuss about her upcoming marriage when even she had no idea of her future husband's face? "Yes, to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"How are you feeling about marrying someone you barely met just the day after your coronation, Your Majesty?"

Why did he have to pry on something she really didn't want to talk about at the time? It made her frustrated. She could feel the coldness on her fingertips inside her teal colored gloves, making her had to take a deep breath to calm herself. It was no time to lose the control she had been practicing on the past thirteen years.

"I prefer not to talk about It." she answered, keeping a cool demeanor plastered on her face. Her Father always taught her that she had to have a good look on her face no matter what she felt inside.

"Is it because you are going to marry someone when you have no idea what he looks like?" he asked again with a very knowing look on his face.

"I said I do not want to talk about it." Elsa repeated through gritted teeth, her hands clutched into fists at her sides. "Now please excuse me, I need some time to myself. Enjoy the party." She turned and walked away, leaving her spot by her throne and chose the balcony instead, at least no one will bother her there.

Closing the door leading to the balcony, the new Queen sighed tiredly as she leaned her weight against the railings, her elbows supporting her up. She couldn't understand why her parents would control her around like a chess piece, it was tiring. And the fact that Anna never received such a control from their parents didn't help either. The younger one always got off from almost everything. She has no responsibilities ahead of her, no duties as Queen, and she would most likely married out of love and not because she was being courted to ensure the safety with another kingdom.

Taking off the crown nested on her platinum blonde hair, Elsa held it in one hand as she inspected the golden crown. It amazed her how such a small thing could bring many duties to her, the kingdom of Arendelle on her shoulders. Even when she didn't want to marry someone she barely knew, she was quite thankful that she wouldn't have to have all of the duties weighing down on her shoulders.

All she could do was to hope that the Prince she would call husband soon was a man she could rely on with Arendelle and herself…

~O~

"When can I see him, Prince Hans?"

The night of the ball has gone rather smoothly, much to her relief. No slipping up that lead to the revelation of her ice powers, no fight between her and her sister, and though the talk with the Duke of Weselton didn't really work very well, she could consider that the night was a good one.

Now as she sat on her vanity, facing the mirror and has one of the loyal maids undoing the regal twisted bun of her platinum hair in her bedchamber, she couldn't help but wonder about her marriage that would take place tomorrow.

The maid, Gerda, paused for a moment, looking up from the Queen's platinum blonde hair to her face on the mirror before continuing to carefully undo the bun. "At the altar, Your Majesty."

Of course they didn't let her see her future husband until they would be married at the altar. Doubts began to flood in the Queen's mind and she had to be careful on not to freeze the room. What if the Prince didn't find her beautiful or what if _she _didn't find him _attractive? _What if he was a fat lazy and snobby Prince who wanted to do nothing with his duties as future King?

"Do not worry, My Queen." Gerda said after noticing the doubting expression on her Queen's face. "Prince Hans is a fine man. He is the Admiral Westerguard, so I've heard."

Elsa raised one delicate eyebrow. Admiral? Well at least he would have a rather athletic build if he was an Admiral. But that only relieved her slightly. "I don't know if I want to marry him, Gerda…" she admitted, "What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not enough for him?"

The maid sighed as she brushed the Queen's long hair that reached her lower back gently. "But you know you can't refuse, My Queen. You will be married tomorrow, you should be happy."

"But how could I be happy when I marry someone I never met before? It all feel strange and not right, Gerda."

"You'll see him at the altar and I'm sure you two will finally love each other, just like what your parents did all those years ago. Now get some sleep, Your Majesty, it's a big day today and you won't want to be late for your wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

** Letting It Go: Thank you :) The video in YouTube really give me that inspiration. Will Hans be evil? Hmm... that's an interesting question. Honesty, I still haven't decide anything about that. But we shall see :)**

** Sisternature365: Okay!**

** ElsaTheSnowQueen2: ;)**

** Guest: Haha, you're reading Snow Queen too? Yes, it is different... I'm trying to write something new.**

** EndlessReign: That happened in my other story called Snow Queen :)**

** 5 years of fun: Don't worry, I'm not planning to do that. Dragons huh? I don't know about that...**

** An Unknown Foreign Beauty: Thank you for adding this to your favorite and follow :) By the way, yes, I do read your story. It's awesome :)**

** BalancerA: Thank you**

**Anyway, I'm going to give a credit to myself... The cover picture is made entirely by me using Photoshop :)**

**Chapter 2**

"You look absolutely beautiful, My Queen."

She might not one hundred percent looking forward for this day, but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved her wedding dress.

It was all white, made from Arendelle's finest silk and sewn by Arendelle's finest tailor; off the shoulders with a single blue diamond in the middle. The bodice was also pure white, fitted perfectly around her slender figure. The skirt puffed out and came out in layers. Her veil was transparent white and reached the floor. Her hair pinned up into another regal bun with her golden crown nested on top of her head. The final touching were three pairs of pearl necklaces with different length.

The Queen's handmaidens, the ones that had been helping her getting into her dress, all stepped back to look at the Queen's beauty fully, all smiling in satisfaction on their work. After giving the final touches, they all excused themselves to give the Queen some time to herself before she would walk down the aisle.

She looked at her reflection on the tall mirror in front of her, but she didn't see a confident and strong-willed young woman she thought she has grown up into. All she could see was a young woman, a young _Queen_; that would be marrying someone in order to secure the partnership between their kingdoms. She saw someone who couldn't choose her own faith and getting along with what her parents has arranged for her instead.

She looked down and sighed. Soon, when she was married, people will start demanding an heir to the throne… she knew there would be time for her to conceive the child of Prince Hans, but could she? She never thought of getting pregnant and has a family before, but she knew Prince Hans would want an heir to the throne, everybody does.

"Wow Elsa you look… beautiful."

She turned her attention to the doorway only to find her sister standing there. She was wearing a similar green-and-yellow dress like her coronation's one, but with a few additions to match the theme of the wedding.

All Elsa could manage was a faint smile to her sister and a quiet 'thank you' before turning back to look at the mirror, making sure not even a single thread was out from its place.

"You know, whoever this 'Prince Hans' would be, he must be the luckiest man on earth to marry you." Anna said as she admired her sister's reflection on the mirror.

_If only you knew that I don't want to marry a man I know nothing about… _Elsa mentally sighed, but as she had put her mask for quite some time now, she managed yet another small smile to her sister. "You flatter me."

Anna grinned, she really wanted to hug her sister, telling her to have the greatest luck, but she knew Elsa liked her personal space and not to be touched, so she held herself back. "Well, I think I should go… checking things up before the wedding." She turned and walked a little too fast out from the bed chamber, she enjoyed being with her sister, but the awkwardness between them was uncomfortable.

After the door slammed shut, Elsa let out the breath she had been unconsciously held. She missed her sister so much, but she didn't want to risk hurting the only living family member she had, not anymore.

Besides, soon she would have to deal with having a man shoved into her life…

~O~

The sound of the chapel's bell echoed through the town of Arendelle as the great wedding was ready to take place.

The town's people all gathered outside the royal chapel, wishing to see a glimpse of the bride and groom, all cheering to see their new Queen to get married while the royalties, dignitaries, and other VIP guests situated inside the chapel.

But all the cheering and happiness from the people couldn't affect the Queen herself. Her hands were shaking as she stood waiting for her cue, desperately holding the bouquet of flowers in front of her. The train of her veil pooled around her on the floor, made by the finest silk from Arendelle.

"My Queen,"

She turned her head, noticing one of her handmaidens, a young brunette girl just under twenty years old, standing by the doorway, looking down respectfully as she was not allowed to directly look at the Queen's face except when had been told to.

"Yes?"

"The song is almost ended."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa finally noticed that the song has _indeed_ has neared the end. _It was almost the time. _She was finally going to see her future husband with no idea how he looked like.

Taking a shaky deep breath, she made her way to the start of the aisle. As she turned the corner every eye turned to her, some looking at her in awe and even with dreamy eyes, it made chills ran down her spine.

Then as she walked on the aisle in a graceful, steady pace, she saw _him. _He was standing there at the end of the aisle, standing straight in dark burgundy suit over his white shirt, and even at this range, she could see his emerald green eyes watching over her every movement and it made her uncomfortable.

She noticed her sister at the front row with the look of excitement she couldn't contain as she tried to keep herself sitting on her seat. Her smile was wide from ear-to-ear, face all radiant with the freckles sprayed on her cheeks and crossing her nose.

_Maybe her sister would be a more pleasant bride than her… _but she quickly dismissed the thought. Her sister didn't need to hold the weights that were supposed to be _hers_. Anna was such a naïve sweet girl, she wasn't ready to get married, let alone taking her place on the throne.

As she reached the end of the aisle, Prince Hans has held his hand out for her to take in the most modest way, which she did gracefully. Standing face-to-face with each other for the first time, both hands intertwined in between them.

The Prince took a deep breath and reached up, with both hands, to her face. He moved the veil concealing her face up, seeing the true face of the Queen of Arendelle, and made a little gasp as the corners of his lips curled up into a small smile.

_At least he found her… desirable._

The priest began his long speech upon marriage and love as the bride and groom could only stared at each other, studying each other's faces they surely going to see regularly from now on.

After the priest was done with his speech, he turned to the pair and made each of them said their marriage vows. They shared a piece of common though… nothing all cheesy and overly-dramatic when you married someone you never knew before.

Satisfied that the two said their 'I do' almost perfectly, he smiled and closed her leather bonded book. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, by God as my witness I hereby pronounce you as husband and wife." He turned to the Prince and nodded. "You may now kiss the bride."

The Prince looked at his new wife, asking for permission it seemed. Elsa nodded her head a little so only he could see her, eyes still locked with those emerald green ones. The auburn haired Prince leaned down carefully and cupped the Queen's face with one hand, bringing her lips to his.

Their first kiss was short and almost felt like just something for formalities, just a symbol and nothing else. His lips felt warm against her ice cold ones, but she liked the taste of it. She rarely felt any warmth, so even if the kiss was only something that should be done, Elsa ashamedly admitted that she like the kiss.

As the two pulled away, Elsa couldn't help but let her eyes wandered up to see his face, and he caught her studying his facial structure with those entrapping green orbs. She wanted to turn away out of shame, but he took her chin in between his forefinger and his thumb, keeping her eyes directed to his own.

And on that moment as they looked their gazes, Elsa knew her life would not be the same ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been forever since I last updated, I know, and I'm very sorry for that. But the wifi at my home has being a total a** and just won't let me open but completely fine with opening other websites -_- (I'm at school and using someone else's wifi currently)**

**So anyway, here's chapter 3 that has been delayed for way too long...**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright?"

The wedding reception was wonderful, extraordinary and majestic, just like every girl's dream of how their wedding would be. Foods and music entertaining every single guest in the ballroom as they talked and danced and laughed together, definitely enjoying the night.

But it all blur for the Queen.

She didn't even know how long she had been sitting there on her throne, back straight and stiff, until _he_ said the first three words since they exchanged their 'I do' at the chapel. Even that was asking if she was alright.

Her head turned toward him, sitting on the other throne beside hers, her _Father's _throne, while she sat on her Mother's. Nodding her head slowly, she only managed a simple quiet 'yes'.

What she didn't expect him to do was to _sigh _and _ran his fingers through his auburn hair. _He looked almost… _tired _about everything, maybe because of _her_. She should have felt sorry for making her husband; she mentally cringed at the thought of husband, looked tired. But she didn't, because she was tired too.

All she wanted was to retreat back to her bed chamber, away from the crowd and into the quietness of her bed chamber and just to rest. But then the thought hit her.

She would most likely, _won't _having any quietness or much needed rest even after she retreated back to her quarter. She would be sharing a bed with her new husband, to be consummated with their marriage, to produce _heirs_.

"Elsa,"

Once again her head turned toward him as her name escaped his lips. With one delicate eyebrow raised questioningly, she looked at him. "Yes?"

"The show is about to start." He said, gesturing to the area that had been deliberately cleared up for the little play the children of Arendelle would perform in the honor of the famous Troll's Prophecy.

Shifting and turning her attention to the play that was about to start before her, Elsa willed herself to focus on the show instead of her own mind. She had to clear out all those images of what would it feel to be with a man.

The note started to play as the children stood in a line in front of the newlywed. _"Winter's gone and spring is springing, shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing! We're done with being cold."_

Some children started to repeatedly sing _'Ding, Ding-dong' _while the other continued on with the song. _"Flowers a-bloom with odor pleasant, all of Arendelle is glad! Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents! Spring's good and winter's bad." _Even after all these years, Elsa still mentally cringed at the last part.

The children started to sing in four-part round.

_"Winter's gone and spring is springing,  
Shines the sun with warmth of old.  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing!  
We're done with being cold."_

As parts individually finish, the round eventually ended with the last line being sung in unison. _"Brrrrr!"_

Two boys, about twelve years old, the narrators according to the director, stepped up. _"We celebrate spring, we know once it's here, the Ancient Prophecy won't come to pass this year. Phew!"_

_"What is this Prophecy? What did it say? Well that is the subject of our little play!"_

The director ushered two other boys up, the trolls according to him. The boys made their faces looked serious and wise, just like trolls, but Elsa knew how trolls looked like better than anyone else. _"Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter; your land shall be cursed with unending winter." _Again the Queen mentally cringed. Even though her parents often told her that the Prophecy wasn't talking about her, she always felt like they _were._

_"With blasts of cold will come dark art,"_

_"And a ruler with a frozen heart!"_

_"Then all will perish in snow and ice!"_

_"Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!" _the new three kids said in unison.

"What's a sword sacrifice?" one of them whispered to the other two, but they shrugged their shoulders, luckily the director wasn't paying attention at them.

A little girl, maybe six years old, stepped up with wide gleaming brown eyes looking determined and confident. _"But frozen starvation is not today's fate! Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!" _she exclaimed happily, _"The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect…"_

"That will do." The director said, trying to end the little girl's rant and ruining the play he had been planning for weeks, even months.

The little girl glanced at him, brows furrowed slightly, but then she turned back to the royal couple._ "-Role model this land has ever seen! Queen Elsa, _I really love her, _is getting married!"_

The guests clapped their hands and cheered as the children all bowed and curtsied respectfully to the royal couple before walking back to where they should be in a neat line.

~O~

For tradition's sake, the newlywed royal couple retreated back to their quarter with Hans carrying the Queen in bridal style with the guests cheering behind them.

Though he swayed a little on their way, he managed to walk into the bed chamber and put his new wife without dropping her once.

With a little bounce, Elsa was seated onto the huge bed. She looked up at him with her blue eyes as he started to unbutton his jacket and vest. _Was he trying to get on with it immediately? _A little alarmed by the situation, the Queen shifted further to the middle of the bed.

Hans lifted his gaze just as the platinum blonde haired young Queen shifted further away from him. He sighed and set his jacket down on the nearby chair before seating himself on the edge of the bed. "You know, you probably should get out from that dress you're wearing… I figure the corset must be very tight."

Elsa looked at him cautiously; her arms went to wrap themselves around her slender body in a protective way as she once again inched further from the man. She felt awfully insecure with him around with the thought of them sharing a bed together.

"If you felt uncomfortable, I could always sleep on the floor." He offered, "At least it's carpeted."

But the platinum blonde haired Queen quickly shook her head. How could she be a good wife if she let her husband slept on the floor on the first night of their wedding? "You can sleep on the bed." She murmured quietly. "This is your bed too, after all."

Reaching up to her back, she pulled the ribbons holding her dress together and looked up at him. "Could you please turn away for a moment?" she asked, heat crawling up her cheeks at her own question.

"Oh right, sure." Hans turned around awkwardly, red also came onto his cheeks as he realized that _of course _she would still be ashamed to undress with him watching. He could hear her shifted and jumped off the bed, probably retrieving her sleepwear. After a moment or two of waiting, she allowed him to turn back, and he had to fight hard to not let his jaws dropped.

She has came back sitting on the bed at her, what he guessed was the respective side she would sleep on; her platinum blonde locks was down from its braided bun, cascading down to the lower side of her back. Her sleepwear itself was a thin light blue short nightgown that showed half of her milky white thighs to the world.

She looked so welcomingthat he had to gulp back all his manly desire to stay being a gentleman.

"G-good night." she shuttered quietly before burying herself under the thick blankets, facing the big triangular window with her back turned to him. No other movement came from her afterwards.

Hans could only stand there awkwardly, with his chest bare and only white pants covering his lower half, staring at the perfect soft white skin of her arm. He wondered why she still had a pair of white gloves on though, was it only her or did every person in Arendelle slept with gloves on? "… Good night."


End file.
